Bleeding Through/Transcript
---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present day. Inside her house, Regina is putting on her earrings in front of a mirror when she hears the doorbell ring. She opens the door to find nothing but a basket filled with green apples. ---- Zelena: (Suddenly, she is standing in Regina's dining room.) A gift. From sister to sister. Regina: What are you doing here? Zelena: I saw your tree and I thought you could use something better. (Picks one of Regina's red apples from off the table.) Red apples are so sickly sweet, don't you think? People tend to like something... a little sharper. Regina: And green apples are just... bitter. (Zelena picks up one of Regina's decorations.). That's not yours. Zelena: Story of my life. Regina: Why are you here? Zelena: Oh, sisterly concerns, sisterly advice, you know. I wanted to make sure you were all right after our little showdown. (Walks over to Regina's living room.) Regina: I'm fine. Are you? Zelena: Getting there. (Examines the room and takes a seat on Regina's sofa.) This is nice. So luxurious. You really don't appreciate what you have, do you? Regina: Right. Because I got everything and you have nothing. If you want your superpower to be envy, go right ahead. Zelena: "Envy" is just another word for "ambition". Regina: Well, that's just (Sighs.) not true. Zelena: You see, I strive for things. I work. You— (Scoffs.) —you cast a curse that was just a fancy form of running away. With every advantage, you still turn your back on every opportunity for happiness. You, Regina— you just don't take risks, you don't live your life! It's such a waste! (Stands up and begins admiring the mantle.) I can see why our mother was so disappointed in you. Regina: Disappointed in me? She gave you away. Zelena: You have no idea what really happened. That's exactly what's going to hurt you. Regina: (Laughs.) You didn't come here to give me "sisterly advice". Why are you really here? Zelena: So perceptive. I'm here, Regina, because I wanter to make sure you weren't someplace else so I can take what I need. Or rather, the Dark One could. Do you feel it, sis? He's taking your heart. (Regina picks up a knife and throws it at Zelena; only for Zelena to disappear in a green smoke.) ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present day. In the the Merry Men's camp in the woods near the edge of town, Mr. Gold is standing in front of Robin Hood and the Merry Men, all with their weapons ready. ---- Robin Hood: Stop right there. You know this arrow never misses its mark. Mr. Gold: If I could stand down, I would. Heed me. Give me the heart. (Roland enters, carrying firewood, catching the Dark One's attention.) And who is this? Robin Hood: Roland! Go back! Mr. Gold: Come here, little boy. Robin Hood: Don't! Please! Mr. Gold: I don't want to. I really don't. Come closer, little boy. (Mr. Gold magically forces the child forward.) Roland: Daddy! Mr. Gold: And stop. (Mr. Gold then uses magic to push the boy into the ground.) Roland: Daddy! Help! Robin Hood: I didn't want to do this either. (Robin Hood shoots his arrow; only for Mr. Gold to magically catch it in mid-air. He then magically turns the arrow in Roland's direction.) Mr. Gold: It never misses its target. And I've just changed the target. If I drop my finger... Robin Hood: No! (The other Merry Men attempt to come forward, only for Mr. Gold to freeze them into place.) Wait! Wait. (Robin Hood walks up to a tree and takes out a small pouch containing Regina's heart.) Mr. Gold: Thank you. And I am sorry. (He sends the arrow flying until it is inches from Roland before it drops. Mr. Gold then disappears. Robin Hood approaches Roland, and father and son embrace.) Robin Hood: It's okay. It's okay, boy. You're safe. (Regina enters.) Go to Friar Tuck (Roland obeys, and Regina approaches Robin Hood.) Regina: What happened? Robin Hood: I'm sorry. It's gone. Regina: Was anyone hurt?(Robin Hood glances in the direction of his son, playing with Friar Tuck, then he turns back to respond to Regina.) Robin Hood: Luckily, no. Again, I must apologize. You trusted me, and I let you down. Regina: No, you didn't. Nothing's worth the loss of a child. But now we have a problem. I'm alive. Robin Hood: I don't follow. Regina: She has my heart. Gold's taken it for her, and since she hasn't crushed it and killed me, that means she needs it for something far worse. Robin Hood: Worse than murder? What is she planning? Regina: It doesn't matter. Because I'm going to stop her. ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present day. Inside Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer, Regina is rummaging through the items, looking for something to help her with the situation. ---- Regina: This is all useless crap! (Belle hears the clattering and enters.) Belle: Hey! Hey, hey! Stop! Stop it! What—what are you looking for? Regina: I need to destroy my sister. She has my heart. (Belle's expression becomes nervous.) Oh, relax. She can't control me with it. I protected it from that. The problem is, I don't know what she's planning on using it for, which is why I need to take her out! (In realization.) That's why I need your help. What do you have here? Belle: (Angrily.) "What do I have here"? Self-respect. Why on Earth or any realm would I help you? The woman who imprisoned me in a tower in her castle, then put me in an asylum for twenty-eight years, who's done nothing but mentally and physically torture me ever since we've known each other! Regina: Huh. Bookworm's got teeth. Belle: Get out. Regina: (Sighs.) Yes. I did all those horrible things... in the past. But right now, I need something to defeat the woman who's puppet-mastering your boyfriend. She has your Rumple, and unless you help me, you may never see him again. I'm sorry, Belle. I really, really am. Belle: (Sighs. Her anger quells.) So, I've been trying to match the ingredients that Zelena's been collecting to whatever spell she intends to cast. It would really help if I knew what it so special about your heart. Does she just want it because you're sisters, or... Regina: I have no idea. (In realization.) The candle. Where's the candle? Belle: (Picks up a candelabra.) Here? Regina: Not that that, Liberace. The two-sided candle Snow used to kill my mother. Where's that? Belle: (Opens a cabinet, revealing the Enchanted Candle.) Its power's gone now. It's just a relic. Regina: (Takes the candle.) Yes. That's it. This isn't about how my mother died. This is about how she lived. ---- SCENE: Enchanted Forest. Past. In a tavern, a young Cora works as a bar maid. A man hands her a tray containing multiple mugs of beer. ---- Man: Here you go, Cora. Bar patron: Cora! There she is! (She hands the man his beer, then gracefully attempts to work her way past several drunk men to the next patron.) Cora: Here you go. (One of the drunken men reaches for her waist.) Oh! Off with you! (She is then grabbed by Charlie, yet another drunken patron.) Charlie: Give us a dance,lassie! Cora: Oh, let go, Charlie. (She works herself away from him and bumps into a table where another patron, Jonathan, is seated.) Oh, I'm so sorry. Jonathan: Sit down, Cora. You've already worked past the end of your shift. I daresay you've earned it. Cora: Thank you. (She sits down across from him.) Jonathan: You know, I've watched you this whole week that I've been here. You work in a tavern, but you move like a lady. Cora: I'm just a miller's daughter. I earn a little extra here. Someone once told me to act like what you plan to be, so I try to be a little better than what I am. Jonathan: Oh, I wish I could stay. But tomorrow, I must press on. I've already stayed longer than I planned. Cora: Have you? Why? Jonathan: I think you know why. (He drops a small cloth adorned with the crest of the royal family in front of Cora.) Oh, that's—I didn't want you to... Cora: The royal crest. Jonathan: I wanted you to know me as me, not as "Prince Jonathan". Cora: (Musing to herself.) Prince Jonathan. Jonathan: With all the noblewomen, I end up feeling like the last kernel of corn in the hen house. But you, you pit me in my place when I'm wrong.. Cora: And you are wrong pretty often. (Both laugh.) Jonathan: This isn't how it's supposed to go, but... I hoped to only ask this question once in my life, but I'm going to ask it twice. Once now with this... (He bends down and picks up a piece of straw and ties it into a makeshift ring.) ring made of straw, but I will come back in two weeks and turn this ring into gold. Well, I'll bring you a gold one. And I'll whisk you away to the castle Princess Cora. (He places the "ring" on her finger.) Will you marry me? Cora: Yes. Yes! Jonathan: (Kisses her hand.) You've made me so happy. Oh, but these next two weeks are going to be torture. Meet me at the crossroads so we don't waste any time. Cora: I'll be there. When do you have to leave? Jonathan: Very early tomorrow, I'm afraid. Cora: The tavern closes soon. Jonathan: Well, then... Cora: But, seeing as how we're essentially married, perhaps I can keep your company in your room. (Standing up Jonathan takes Cora's hand and both of them leave the room.) ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present day. Mills House. Emma Swan enters the living room. Thoughtful, Hook looks at a green apple in his hand. ---- Emma: I'd watch out for the apples in this house. Hook: Aye. Emma: It was a joke. Where's your sense of humor? Hook: It left, when the witch arrived. Emma: Well, we’re gonna take care of that. Regina said she has a plan. Hook: I'm sure she does. (Hook and Emma sit down on the table. David Nolan and Mary Margaret Blanchard are already sitting there.) David: Emma, will you please tell your mother that we’re not gonna name your brother "Leopold"? Mary Margaret: Uh, why not? It was my father's name. David: People will make fun of him. Mary Margaret: My father was a king. David: Which is why, nobody made fun of him. Mary Margaret: Okay, what about "Eva“ after my mother? David: I don't know, how that’ll work with a boy. Mary Margaret: It might not be a boy. (Carrying a tray Regina enters the room.) Regina: Sorry to keep you waiting. I was making this special tea. (serves each of her guests and herself a cup. David intends to taste the tea) No, don't drink it! It's a deadly poison summoning the Dark Vortex. David: I prefer Earl Grey. Emma: (to Regina) The dark what? Regina: Zelena came by this morning. While the Dark One was stealing my heart, she was here gloating. She said that my weakness was that I don't know enough of her past. So, I have decided to summon someone who does. We have to talk to my mother. ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present day. Witch Farmhouse. Carefully, Zelena takes Regina’s heart out of a satchel. A flying monkey screeches. ---- Zelena: Yes. I know, it looks battered, but that's the point. (places the heart inside a wooden box. Then she stores the box inside a suitcase. All the while the flying monkey watches her closely. Zelena walks over to a wardrobe, opens it and takes out a black coat.) This will do perfectly. (The monkey makes angry noises.) Oh, don't be jealous. ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present day. Witch Farmhouse. The storm cellar. Mr. Gold suspiciously eyes the black coat Zelena has handed him. ---- Mr. Gold: What do you want me to do with this? Zelena: What do you think? Wear it. I’ve got Regina's heart, Charming's courage and right in here, ready to be plucked, your lovely brains. (Mr. Gold jerks back his head as she tries to touch his temple.) We’ve got everything we need. It's a good time to celebrate, don't you think? Mr. Gold: (sullen) You don't have everything. Zelena: The baby will come. Now, let's get you dressed. Mr. Gold: (sullen) I'm not your doll. Zelena: Aren’t you? I'm not using the dagger, but I could. A certain baby could be here at any minute, so I'm going to give you a choice on how you want to live out the rest of this time. One choice is, screaming agony. The other is much more pleasant. Choose well, doll. (Zelena turns around and leaves the storm cellar.) ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present day. Mills House. ---- Regina: It's a fairly simple ritual, but not often performed. Emma: If it's easy to talk to the dead, why don't do it more? Regina: Well, because to do it, you need the murder weapon and the murderer. (Mary Margaret winces. Regina Mills lights the Enchanted Candle.) Emma: What do we need to do? Regina: Focus on Cora. (takes Emma by the hand) Hook: Welcoming thoughts? Regina: Whatever you've got. Emma: Is it...? (Regina bids her to be quiet. After a moment a portal opens above them.) Mary Margaret: We did it. Regina: Cora? Mother, can you hear us? Cora, give us a sign. (The open portal swirls, but no one emerges from it.) Do not ignore me now, mother. Please, you owe me this. (The table rocks slightly. Startled, Mary Margaret lets go off David’s hand. The portal closes.) Hook: Sorry, love. That was me. I crossed my legs and bumped the table. (Regina sighs and blows out the the Enchanted Candle.) Mary Maragaret: Do we try it again? Regina: No, there's no point. It worked. The portal opened, but nothing came from it. She doesn't wanna talk to me. Guess, whatever secrets lie in her past, she wants to keep buried there. ---- SCENE: Enchanted Forest. Past. SCENE: Enchanted Forest. Past, two months later. Cora walks down the road. It’s raining. The scene shifts to a garden. Jonathan is standing inside a pavilion waiting. ---- Cora: (approaches him) Jonathan! Jonathan! Jonathan, it's me. What happened? It's been two months. My friends said it was a trick, but I said 'no, it must be an accident or a misunderstanding that I'd find out at the castle.' And here you are. Jonathan: (turns around) You're a stubborn one, aren't you? (Cora notices that he wears gumboots.) Cora: (shocked) Are you the gardener? Jonathan: Well, I'm not Prince Jonathan. Of course, there is no Prince Jonathan. Cora: (angry) You lied to me. You took my heart, my virtue. My good name. Jonathan: (scoffs) I took? You practically forced it into my hands, when you thought that I was a prince. A horlot is a harlot. Cora: I'm with child. I'm going to have a baby. There may be no Prince Jonathan, but there is a prince and how would he feel, when I tell him what you've done? Give me enough to support this child. You stole before, do it again. Jonathan: Yeah, go ahead and tell him. Good luck finding me. (Cora tries to stop Jonathan, but he fights her off.) Cora: Guards! Guards! There's a scoundrel in the garden. Guards, help me. (Jonathan pushes her to the ground and dashes away.) Prince Leopold: Are you alright? What happened to you? You were calling for help. Cora: He got away. Just a bandit on the road. He took everything I had. Prince Leopold: I'm so sorry to hear that. (reaches out a hand to her) Come with me. We'll do everything we can for you. Cora: There's nothing you can do for me. Prince Leopold: Allow me to try. I'm Prince Leopold. (Taken aback Cora looks up at him and rises to her feet) Cora: Thank you, your Highness. (she bows) ---- SCENE: Present day. Storybrooke. Mills house. David walks out of the living room. Emma and Hook follow him. ---- David: Maybe Belle will have more luck. There has to be something that can help us. Emma: Right, my magic gets more powerful every day. By the time, this all goes down, I'll be ready. (Regina joins them) Regina: Make sure you are. (sighs) Emma: Come on, let's go. (David, Hook and Emma leave the house.) Mary Margaret: You know what? I'm gonna stay and talk to Regina. I'll help clean up. Regina: I'm not in the mood for a heart-to-heart. (Ready to leave the room she turns around.) Mary Margaret: I'm not sure that's physically possible right now. Regina: (chuckles) You can help with the tea cups. (Both of them enter the kitchen. They’re unaware that due to an unknown spell the front door vanishes.) ---- SCENE: Enchanted Forest. Past. Cora and Prince Leopold are walking together in the woods. Cora: There it was: My oldest night dress. The boys tied it to the top of the windmill, flapping in the wind for the whole village to see. (chuckles) And I'm the maddest eight-year-old you ever saw. Prince Leopold: (chuckles) Did you ever get revenge for that? Cora: That's a long term plan. You see, there aren't that many young people in that village and, odds are, one of them will end up married to me. That should do it. (Leopold chuckles) Prince Leopold: You're wonderful. (Cora shivers lightly.) And cold. Cora: It's a bit frosty, but I'm okay. Prince Leopold: Uh, I'd build a fire for you, but I'm embarrassed to say, I don't know how. Cora: (gives him a smile) I do. (unsheathes his dagger and takes preparations to build a fire. Prince Leopold sits down beside her.) Prince Leopold: I'm going to be king. Cora: I gather that happens, when you're a prince. Prince Leopold: And I wanna do right by that gift. I keep telling myself I wanna be a man of the people, and then I realize I can't even build a fire. A task every peasant can do. Cora: Well, this peasant can fix that. (hands Leopold his dagger and begins to puff. Then she begs him closer, showing him smoldering moss.) See, just have to let air get in. (Both of them sit down next to the fire) Prince Leopold: When the throne becomes mine, I'll need to provide an heir of my own. Cora: You'll have to marry. Prince Leopold: And start a family immediately. Cora: That actually sounds nice. Anyone in mind? Prince Leopold: (turns towards Cora) Yes. (turns away from her) Princess Eva from the northern kingdom. We’ve been engaged since her birth. Cora: Oh, is she nice? Prince Leopold: I'll let you know after I meet her. That's tonight. Cora: You don't sound very excited. I'm sure she's... a lovely choice. Prince Leopold: I'm sure she is. She's just not a choice I made. (turns around to face Cora again) Cora: What's the use of having power if you can't choose who to wed? ---- SCENE: Present day. Mills House. The kitchen. Regina has her back turned to Mary Margaret, who’s sitting on the table. ---- Mary Margaret: I wanna apologize, Regina. For Cora. For... Regina: (interrupts her) murdering her? Mary Margaret: Right. Yeah. I don't take it lightly. I think about it every day. Regina: So do I. (turns around to face Mary Margaret) And when I do think about it, I remember that she did kill your mother. (shrugs) So, I'll admit that it's complicated. Mary Margaret: Thank you. I'm sure you had some things you wanted to say to her. Regina: (scoffs) Yes. Well, I'm realizing that my mother walled off a lot of her life from me. She wasn't the warmest mother, but at least I thought I occupied a singular spot in her heat. (sighs) A sister. Zelena. Why would she give her up? Why would she make us strangers to one another? (Mary Margaret hears a sound) Mary Margaret: What's that? Regina: I have no idea. Mary Margaret: It's upstairs. ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present day. Mills House. Upstairs, Regina and Mary Margaret carefully approach a door. ---- Regina: It's in there. (frowning) There isn't anything in this room. It's... (Before Regina can open the door, it shatters. Inside the room sits a young Cora spinning.) Mother? ---- Category:Season Three Transcripts